


Parenthood training

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [17]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene for the fic that never ends AKA Rose Garden.  Triton gets appendicitis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood training

"He looks so small and helpless."

"I know." Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre's waist and pulled him back against him. "He's strong and stubborn just like you."

Quatre laughed softly, all earlier signs of panic gone as he stood next to his son's bed. Hand resting lightly on the railing. "Last week you said he was gentle and compassionate like me."

"I did and he is. And last week he was organizing a drive to help feed the homeless."

Quatre smiled, more than a hint of pride of tinting his smile. "He has quite a bit of you in him too." Carefully he leaned forward, brushing a shock of brown hair from Triton's face before bending to kiss his forehead.

"I don't think I've ever been that frightened." Quatre turned in Trowa's arms and buried his face in the crook of Trowa's neck. "When the school called and said they were sending him by ambulance to the hospital I panicked. I'm not even sure what I told the board. They probably thought I was insane."

Trowa slid one arm around Quatre's waist, holding him closely. The other hand rose to stroke Quatre's hair, his fingers toying with, then entangling themselves in the curls at the base of Quatre's neck.

They stood there quietly for a few moments, each drawing strength from the other.

"When I told Cathy we were considering having a child she laughed and said after piloting a Gundam, walking a tightrope, and having knives thrown at me I might actually have the nerves to handle the job." He paused, pulling Quatre a little closer and resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "After a day like today I'm not so sure."

"He's going to be fine, Love." Quatre's hand moved in slow circles on Trowa's back, soothing and comforting in their familiarity. "Dr. Sampson said the surgery was textbook perfect and Triton was quite the little trooper."

Trowa snorted softly, his breath displacing some of the golden strands of Quatre's hair. "I want to be there when you tell him that. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. There's nothing a twelve year old boy likes more than to be referred to as little."

"He won't be little much longer. He has your long legs and he's due a growth spurt here soon." Quatre sighed then frowned. "Mere words can not begin to express how much I dislike the idea of having to look /up/ at my son."

"I don't think that is going to be a problem for a while." Trowa paused, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "I'm sure he'll be at least fourteen before he passes you up."

Quatre pulled back and glared at his husband. "That is /not/ funny, Trowa."

In the bed Triton moved restlessly, a flicker of pain crossing his face. He mumbled something softly then sighed before settling back into a drugged sleep.

Quatre turned back to face his son, his fingers brushing the boy's forehead as he murmured words of comfort. Trowa took Triton's hand in his, stroking the back of it with his thumb, his other arm still around Quatre, holding him close.

"The most beautiful roses have the fiercest thorns."

"I know." Quatre's voice was choked and barely audible. "But the pain is worth it to hold one in your hand."


End file.
